


How about a Deal, you and I?

by ANRverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death was just mentioned, I might not continue this- It's just a test, I wrote this in one sitting so it's WACK-, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANRverse/pseuds/ANRverse
Summary: You have been slowly dying as the years pass by, slowly losing yourself to the natural cause of death, then one day, a stranger comes up to you, saying that they can help you, but they want something in return.Would you take it?
Relationships: Night/Seyol, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	How about a Deal, you and I?

**Author's Note:**

> A Star is pretty much a God in my universe, but more cosmic and Lovecraftian god type shit. They're almost impossible to kill without another Star's help, so yeah.
> 
> Stars can also die naturally.
> 
> A black-hole is a rare entity that materializes to a Death of a star. Black-Holes absorb other living entities. They get weaker or they die if they don't absorb anything.

The individual sat on the cloud, their pitch-black cloud-like hair just floating in the windless sky, their grey skin felt the absolute nothing of this realm, scratching their single pointy deer-like horns. They look up at the gradation of space, the blending of blues and violets spreading like a blanket above the night sky, speckles of dots in the gradient blanket, so small in the normal eyes yet so big when closer. The blue moon blocking and filters the sunlight from the bright ball of heat.

"The Star," They murmured, narrowing their eyes with hatred behind the moon. "You always think you're doing the right thing," The voice spat, like a cobra spitting venom.

 **"You let me rot, Iris!** " They screamed at the sky. Thunder roared, the layers of ground shook, monsters in the entrapment quiver to the Black-hole's anger. The black-hole was shaking their fist, gritting their teeth, just saying that Star's name makes them feel that amount of hatred to them.

"No," They murmured, "I need to calm down and reach for someone. I have a chance, the chance of freedom," rubbing their temples, soothing themselves. The tensing muscle relaxes, their breathing slowed.

They are night. The night is the opening of this world's gateway to immortality, the Star's immortality, a single shard would give so much, yet Irish knows about their properties. The existence is the painful reality of short-living as a black-hole. Iris pities them, not ending their life right, then and there.

She thought she was going the right thing, to give the Night a chance to live, but that would lead to her life being the sacrifice to her people.

They have been trying to break free of this entrapment. The Shards of power from the Star is still glowing brightly. Pillars have been made to seal them for eternity from the people of that world after all of those years, and yet, They can say the same for the people, the guardians of the pillars. They grew careless, lazy, apathetic, and that would lead to their downfall- Slowly and surely.

But would they ever reach it in time? They have a deadline. They have been trying to reach so many people to no avail, hope was slowly fading, but they don't want to give up.

The dreams, the dreams of the other side, the world of the living. The only hope left for them to contact the other side, being an incarnation of Dead Star. The illusion of dreams being connected to the realm of Death. The depths. The Star of death or The judge, she wouldn't be too keen on seeing the dead Star, wreaking havoc against the world of the living.

"How are you, Dead Star?" A voice boomed. Night snap their head to the voice, their eyes widen, speak of the devil- It's a Reaper, a slave of Death.

"A reaper?" Night swallowed, feeling the coldness to their palm. How? Death already found them? But How?

"I can feel your fear, you know?" The slenderman-looking reaper, fully pitch black with a mouth, noddle like arms and legs, standing about 12ft tall.

Wrapping their tendril arms around the Black-Hole's body. Night felt disgusted, slapping the tendrils away, "Do not touch me, Reaper!"

The tendrils recoil back. The reaper just laughed at the reaction of Night.

"Do not worry, Dead Star. I would not report to Death, but I want to help you," The Reaper purred, playful tone in their voice.

"You want to help me? There is a catch, No? You want something from me than for compassion," Night said. The Reaper gave them a wicked smile.

"Oh, Well, it is a yes and no." They gleefully answered. " I do pity your situation, Dead Star, stuck, clawing your very essence by the natural, smoothness of the flow of time. How pitiful,"

Night narrowed their eyes, "What is it that you seek then, Reaper?"

"We both want something. You want freedom and immortality, wanting to live a much longer life than to disappear in the endless space," Night nodded, reeling Reaper's word, "See? I also want freedom, escaping Death- to be free from the grasp of my Star,"

Night stared at the reaper with a bewildered expression. This is too good to be true. This is _too_ good to be true. Should they trust this Reaper, this make-believe? But at the same time, they want to hope.

"Stupid," Night murmured,

The reaper hummed, "You do not trust me, hmm?" Night stayed silent, "Listen, I understand you feel that you should not trust me, but my deals are fair, we will both have the thing that we want, freedom and-" The reaper paused, even though the reaper doesn't have eyes. Night can feel them staring deeply at them"-Immortality. I will not betray nor deceive you, so-"

 **"-How about a deal, you and I?"** They rose their tendril-hand to Night.

Night stared at the tendril-hand, then staring at the reaper's curved mouth.

"I'll think about it,"

"Ah, you do not want it?"

Night sighs, "Do you not know what 'I'll think about it" means, Reaper?"

The Reaper stared at them, their smile crooked, "Alright, I'll be back- One more time, this is your last chance for a will, Dead Star. I'll let you rot in here,"

The Reaper floating off, leaving the Black-Hole to their thoughts, Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed and added some shit- 1/15


End file.
